


14 days

by irisowari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Moving, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: osamu and rintarou get into an argument and osamu only has fourteen days to fix everything.[sunaosa valentine's exchange gift for kei]
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	14 days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamunamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/gifts).



> Beta-read by [Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis)!
> 
> Speaking of - I bet you're shocked, Kei? At least I hope you are o.o but yes, you are the person I was creating for in the past few months, mwahahahahahaha! You said I would have to be very smooth to pull a Tara, so please tell me if I was :p

The first thing Osamu noticed when he got to volleyball practice was Rintarou’s frown appearing to be a bit larger than usual. It was a red flag, and Osamu wasn’t taking kindly to it.

Rintarou stood next to Osamu. After a moment, Rintarou leaned over as if he was about to say something. “Hey, Osamu, do you think you could meet me after practice ends today? There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Another thing Osamu noticed was that Rintarou seemed nervous. Rintarou was fidgeting with his hands and his voice seemed to quiver just a bit, almost going unnoticed. Though since he was his best friend, he caught onto it.

“Yeah, of course,” Osamu replied, rubbing his neck. Osamu decided he would ask Rintarou how he’s doing after practice.

The last thing Osamu noticed how Rintarou’s serves weren’t great like they usually were - the ball kept hitting the net. This confirmed his theory of Rintarou not doing well. Osamu’s usually happy face was overtaken with a frown.

After practice was over, Rintarou was gathering his things when Osamu came up to him.

“Hey, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?” Osamu reminded Rintarou.

Rintarou stood up with his volleyball bag, and his eyes were focused on the floor. He looked up and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but he closed his mouth.

“Rinarou, what’s wrong?” Osamu asked, tilting his head. He knew something was up, and he wanted to know what it was. He needed to know what was causing his best friend to act off - he cared about him a lot and wanted to figure out what he could do to help him feel better.

Rintarou took a deep breath and looked anywhere except at Osamu. “My family and I are moving back to Tokyo in two weeks, so I’m leaving.”

Osamu was shocked. This is the fourth time Rintarou was moving in his life, and his second time moving to Tokyo - he moved to Hyogo when they were kindergarteners then moved back to Tokyo in his fifth grade year. He returned to Hyogo in their tenth grade year - but now he’s leaving.

Osamu clenched his fist as he thought about his best friend moving away from him  _ again _ .

“Of course you’re leaving. That’s all you know how to do!” Osamu exclaimed.

Rintarou was taken aback by the sudden burst of anger coming from his best friend. He was expecting Osamu to be supportive, not upset. “You’re my best friend! You’re supposed to be supportive! Why are you angry?”

Osamu stepped forward, causing Rintarou to take a step back, though he got closer once again. “I’m tired of you moving away from me! This the second time you’ve left me! Aren’t best friends supposed to stick together?!”

Rintarou only became more infuriated. “It’s not my choice! My parents want to go back to Tokyo! Don’t take it out on me! Why can’t you just be happy for me?!”

Osamu sighed and shook his head, his face beginning to turn red. “How can I be happy when you’re going to be six hours away from me?”

A door had been opened and closed, though Rintarou and Osamu were too caught up in their argument to acknowledge it.

Rintarou scoffed as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. “You know what, if you’re going to act like this over a decision I can’t have input on, then why don’t we just stop being friends?”

Osamu immediately felt bad and wanted to apologize, though it was too late as Rintarou had already exited the gym to wait for his parents outside. Osamu did his best to hold back the tears which threatened to roll down his cheeks. He decided he wanted to go outside and talk to him, but before he could, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he was gently pulled back.

“Hey, don’t,” Atsumu said to his brother. “Let him cool off for a bit. Let’s head home.”

Osamu stared at the gym door and sighed. “I don’t want to. I need to talk to him.”

Even though Osamu couldn’t see it, Atsumu shook his head and let go of his shoulder. “You can talk to him later. You both need to calm down a bit.”

Osamu sighed and decided there wasn’t a point in fighting with his brother. By the time the two were outside and heading to Atsumu’s car, Rintarou’s parents had picked him up.

-

Rintarou lied in his head, face buried in his pillow while loud sobs escaped his mouth. He had wished things had turned out differently - he hoped his crush, Osamu would be happy for him for moving and he could be there on moving day to wish him farewell. Since the argument happened, he didn’t foresee it happening in the future.

Osamu wasn’t doing any better either.

He rested on his side, staring at the wall as his happy memories with Rintarou flooded his mind. He remembered the first time the two met, which was when they were at the playground when they were kids. Osamu was at the swings alone one day and Rintarou had asked him if he could swing as well, and they began talking more. Rintarou had explained to Osamu that he just moved to Hyogo and didn’t know anyone. That was when their friendship began, and the older they got, they only grew closer.

That was until Rintarou moved back to Tokyo when he was in fifth grade.

When Rintarou told Osamu the news one day at school, he began crying which resulted in a teacher rushing over and asking if Rintarou had been mean to him. After reassuring the teacher nothing bad had happened, Rintarou said hopefully, they would be able to talk on their parents’ phones every once in a while - though they never called each other.

When Rintarou moved back to Hyogo, it didn’t take long for Osamu to recognize him. He had approached his childhood friend, and when Rintarou realized it was Osamu, they quickly grew close again. It was as if they were never separated and never stopped talking.

All Osamu wanted was to stay by Rintarou’s side. He hadn’t meant to hurt Rintarou while expressing his feelings. He regretted making his best friend feel bad.

Suddenly, an idea came to Osamu’s mind and he was ready to go through with it. He sat up in his bed and grabbed his phone from his bedside table and created a group chat with a few others and sent a text.

_ I need your guys’ help. _

He quickly got responses from everyone else.

_ I’m literally on the other side of your wall, you couldn’t have gotten up and asked me a question?  _ Atsumu.

_ I was almost asleep. _ Kiyoomi.

_ What’s up, Osamu? _ Tetsurou.

_ I just lost this round because of all of you. _ Kenma.

Osamu asked if they could have a group video call, to which everyone agreed (though, Kenma was a little on the fence about it as he wanted to continue his game). He pressed the call button, and everyone joined it, except Atsumu, who barged into Osamu’s room to see what he wanted.

“Hey, everyone,” Osamu greeted. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but I need help with planning something.”

“What’s up?” Tetsurou asked, rubbing his face.

Osamu sighed. “My brother already knows this, but I got into a fight with my closest friend-”

“You got in a fight with Rintarou?” Tetsurou interrupted. “Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” Osamu shook his head. “But, yes, I got into a fight with Rintarou, and since you all are somewhat close to him like I am, I thought maybe you guys could help me plan a going-away party for him?”

Everyone took some time to process what Osamu told them before Atsumu said something.

“Of course I’ll help you, ‘Samu!” Atsumu answered with a smile on his face.

Osamu glared at Atsumu. “We were born on the same day, asshole.”

Atsumu smirked. “I’m still a little older than you.”

Osamu scoffed. “Whatever.”

“I’m also willing to help!” Tetsurou added. “I don’t know how well I can help since I’m kind of far away from you, but I’ll do the best I can.”

“If Kuro’s helping, I’ll help,” Kenma told Osamu. “As he said, I don’t know much we can help, but we’ll try.”

“I’ll help too,” Kiyoomi stated.

“Sweet! Thank you all so much, I don’t know how to repay you for this,” Osamu said to them, his eyes beginning to water.

Tetsurou shook his head. “You don’t have to repay me. I know how close you are to Rintarou and he talks to me about you sometimes, and I know how much he loves being friends with you.”

“Same here,” Kenma agreed.

Kiyoomi nodded. “Exactly.”

Atsumu raised his eyebrows. “I’m your brother, I’m always willing to help you get your boyfriend back.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend, Atsumu, I will punch you in the throat,” Osamu threatened.

“Okay, okay, fine.” Atsumu put his hands up in surrender while the others on the call laughed.

It took a bit for Osamu to realize he only has two weeks to plan the going-away party. His mind slowly began to clutter with ideas that he wasn’t sure how he was going to accomplish in a short amount of time.

“How am I going to do this in two weeks?” Osamu asked the group.

“We can make it on time, I promise,” Kiyoomi reassured him. “We have plenty of time. As long as we stay focused on it, we’ll be able to get the party set up.”

Atsumu nodded. “He’s right. We’re all willing to help. You have two people to help physically set everything up, and Kenma and Tetsurou can help with ideas. They did go to school with him for a little bit after all.”

When Rintarou lived in Tokyo for a few years, he met Kenma at the middle school he went to and they became friends. When they were eating lunch together one day, Tetsurou had shown up and talked to Kenma a bit, and he introduced Rintarou to him. He had their numbers before he moved back to Hyogo, and after he reunited with Osamu, he introduced them to him when he made a group chat to play iMessage games on.

Osamu bit his lip and nodded. “You’re right. Thank you guys so much for helping out.”

He received a chorus of ‘you’re welcome’ and ‘of course’.

“I think we all should sleep,” Kiyoomi announced. “It’s two in the morning and we all have school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Tetsurou agreed. “Good night, everyone.”

The call echoed with ‘good night’s and everyone hung up the call. Osamu sighed, fiddling with his phone in his hands.

Osamu frowned. “Atsumu, do you think this will work out?”

Atsumu gently smiled. “I’m sure it will. Just keep your head up.”

Osamu raised his eyebrows. “Oh wow, you’re being nice to me for once.”

Atsumu nudged his shoulder. “Go get your man.”

“I don’t like him like that!”

“Mhm, sure.” Atsumu got up from his spot on the bed and walked toward the door. “I’m going to bed. Good night, little bro.”

“You’re only older by a few minutes!”

“Whatever.” Atsumu closed the bedroom door as Osamu rolled his eyes.

That night, Osamu didn’t sleep at all - instead, he thought of plans for Rintarou’s going-away party.

-

The next day, things had been awkward in Osamu’s classes with Rintarou. He noticed his best friend would give him sad glances every once in a while, which broke his heart. He felt bad and wanted to apologize for his negative reaction, though he wanted his apology to be big - which is why he was planning a going-away party in the first place.

Rintarou pulled his phone out of his pocket under his desk and pulled up Osamu’s contact in his Messages app.

“Suna, put your phone away!” the teacher yelled at him. Rintarou jumped at the loud voice and quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket. All he wanted was to know if Osamu was still mad at him. He guessed he could wait until later.

(Rintarou never texted Osamu that day as he had planned.)

-

After school ended, Osamu decided he would call everyone in the group chat he made and assign them tasks to do for the party.

He opened the group chat and hit the video call button, the line ringing a few times before people began answering it.

“Hello?” Kiyoomi was the first to answer the call, followed by Tetsurou joining with Kenma playing a game on his phone next to him. Atsumu was next to Osamu, so he was glad everyone was able to learn what they had to do for the party.

“I’m sorry for calling you guys if you’re busy,” Osamu said, biting his lip. “I just wanted to let you all know that I was up thinking about what to do for the party last night, and I have things I want you all to do to help out.”

“Oh! Okay,” Tetsurou replied. “What all has to be done?”

Osamu thought for a moment. “Well, since Atsumu and Kiyoomi are here to help me in person, they’re going to help with getting food, decorations, and gathering everyone. Kiyoomi is also going to be the one to make sure Rintarou comes.”

Kiyoomi sighed. “Alright.”

Osamu thought more. “Tetsurou and Kenma - I want you both to check in on how Rintarou’s doing. I care about how he’s feeling and since I can’t talk to him and I doubt he’d want to talk to Atsumu either, you guys are the only ones who can do that.”

Tetsurou smiled. “Of course.”

Kenma didn’t look away from his game. “I’m fine with that.”

“Okay, thank you guys so much,” Osamu told them. “I appreciate you all. I don’t know how I would do this without you guys.”

“We’re your friends and we’re here for you,” Tetsurou replied. “We’ll help you out in any way we can.”

Atsumu nodded. “Yep, what Tetsurou said. Anyway, ‘Samu, it’s time to go to practice. Goodbye, everyone.”

“Goodbye,” Tetsurou replied. Kenma waved at the camera and Tetsurou hung up.

Atsumu smirked. “I love you, Kiyoomi.”

“Love you too.” Kiyoomi ended the call.

Atsumu and Osamu sat in silence and thought about the situation for a few minutes.

Osamu sighed. “I’m scared for practice.” 

Atsumu tilted his head. “Because Rintarou will be there?”

Osamu nodded, frowning. “I can’t see him, Atsumu. After seeing him cry because of what  _ I _ said, I can’t do it. I’m horrible.”

Atsumu grimaced. “You figured out a way to fix the issue the night of. I can tell you want things to go back to the way they were. You’re not horrible.”

Osamu rubbed his eyes, which were beginning to fill with tears. “I guess, but what I did wasn’t right.”

“You didn’t mean anything by what you said, right?”

“Of course not.”

“You were sad and upset. You didn’t want to see Rintarou go. Seeing the person you love go is one of the hardest things to experience.”

Osamu kicked Atsumu’s shin, making his older brother cry. “How many times do I have to tell you I don’t love him?!”

Atsumu yelped, hopping on one foot. “I was joking around, you didn’t have to be that evil!”

Osamu smirked. “That’s what you get, meanie.”

Atsumu sighed. “ _ Anyway _ , let’s head to practice before we’re late. I know you can do it.”

Osamu pouted but did what he said anyway and the two walked to the high school gym.

They arrived at the gym at four, and Rintarou was nowhere to be seen. Osamu’s mouth gaped, and he checked another time - Rintarou was still not there.

“Fuck, where is he?” Osamu asked, not expecting an answer.

“Oh, Rintarou?” Osamu turned around, seeing Aran. “He went home during lunch and never came back to school. He told me he wasn’t feeling well.”

Osamu’s frown didn’t leave its place - Aran’s explanation didn’t make him feel any better. He knew this was his fault.

For the entirety of practice, Osamu couldn’t concentrate. The only thing on his mind was Rintarou Suna.

-

Atsumu and Osamu returned home from practice, silence being the only other thing present.

The second they entered the house, Osamu ran up to his room and pulled out his phone. He texted Kenma asking if he could check up on Rintarou, and explained the situation, to which he responded yes to.

Osamu flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, a frown on his face. He sighed, rolling over and staring at the wall next to his bed. He hoped the plan would work, but he wasn’t too hopeful in himself.

His phone pinged, and he reached for it on his bedside table, not bothering to roll over and grab it. Osamu turned his screen on, seeing a text from Kenma.

_ Hey, Rintarou just replied to me saying he’s upset but he’s going to get over his feelings eventually. _

Osamu took a deep breath and sighed, tears threatening to stream down his face.

He thanked Kenma for checking up on his friend before returning his phone to its prior place. Before he could make any more party plans, he grew tired and fell asleep.

-

A few days later, Osamu had a few pages filled in a notebook of plans for the going-away party. While he had never hosted a party before, he still wanted it to be perfect and go well - this was part of his apology to Rintarou after all.

(He knew it wasn’t very likely that the party would be realistic, but if someone does not let him dream of it, how dare they.)

Osamu called Atsumu to his room, his older brother storming in the room with furrowed eyebrows and a glare.

“I am on FaceTime with the love of my life, what do you want?” Atsumu huffed with a pout on his lips.

Osamu put his hands up in surrender. “Relax, I want to update everyone on the party plans. Can we FaceTime with Tetsurou and Kenma quickly?”

Atsumu walked over to Osamu’s bed and sat down, the pout not leaving his face. “Fine, but you better return the lost time I’m having with Kiyoomi.”

Kiyoomi blinked. “Atsumu, we’re still going to be on the same FaceTime-”

“Hush,” Atsumu interrupted Kiyoomi. “I’ll see you on the group FaceTime.”

“Okay, see ya.” Kiyoomi hung up the call.

Atsumu grumbled as he opened the message history in the group chat and Osamu started a call, Kiyoomi immediately joining. After a few seconds, Tetsurou joined the call.

“What’s up,” Tetsurou greeted everyone, Kenma resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, napping.

“I just wanted to let you all know how the party plans are coming along,” Osamu explained, grabbing his notebook filled with party plans.

“Oh, how’s it coming?” Tetsurou tilted his head.

Osamu looked at the pages of his notebook, skimming them. “Well, I only have a gist of what’s going to happen, to be honest. I know I’m going to invite the Inarizaki team, his family, and any other friends who can make it. I want to get him something and anyone else who wants to get him a gift as well can do so. I know there should be decorations too, food, drinks.”

“That’s a good idea so far,” Kiyoomi commented.

“Yeah, I agree!” Tetsurou said.

Osamu smiled. “Thank you, guys. Of course, I’m going to go into specifics later, but I know I have plenty of time.”

“Yeah, don’t rush things,” Atsumu responded. “It can get messy if you speed things up too fast.”

Osamu nodded. “Exactly. Tetsurou, can I ask something of you?”

“Of course!” Tetsurou exclaimed. “What can I do?”

Osamu bit his lip. “Can you check on Rintarou for me?”

Tetsurou hummed. “Yeah, I’ll text him now!”

Osamu began biting his nails. “If he still isn’t doing well, you should invite him to play iMessage games with you. I know he loves playing those.”

Tapping could be heard from Tetsurou’s side of the call. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine with that!”

The call went silent as Tetsurou waited for a response from Rintarou - which had taken a few minutes.

Tetsurou frowned. “Yeah, looks like I’m playing iMessage games with him for a bit. He said he still isn’t handling the argument well.”

Osamu’s breath hitched. “Fuck.”

Tetsurou shook his head. “Osamu, everything will be okay. You’re planning a going-away party for him and I’m sure he’ll realize you’re truly sorry.”

Atsumu nodded. “Yeah! Then he’ll confess his  _ love _ for you.” Osamu elbowed Atsumu in the arm, causing his older brother to glare at him and rub the injured spot.

“Anyway, just keep up the planning,” Tetsurou suggested. “I know Rintarou will appreciate it. I have to get going, I don’t want to wake Kenma up. Bye, everyone!”

Osamu waved. “Goodbye, Tetsurou! Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Tetsurou hung up the call.

“I’m going to get back on our normal call, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi mumbled.

“Okay, see you there, Kiyoomi!” Atsumu ended the FaceTime.

Atsumu sighed. “Well, you’re doing great. I know Rintarou will like the party.”

Osamu shrugged. “I’m hoping he will.”

“I  _ know _ he will,” Atsumu got up from the bed. “I don’t think you realize how much he enjoyed being around you.”

He left the room, answering the FaceTime he received from Kiyoomi. Osamu sighed and rested on his bed, chewing on a pencil trying to think of more ideas.

-

Osamu had spent a few more days thinking of more details for the party. He had decided on a color scheme - black and gray. He had known those were Rintarou’s favorite colors ever since they reconnected. He thought about getting a cake from a bakery with the words “Good luck in Tokyo, Rintarou!” on it in red frosting, along with chips and dip, and pizza. Atsumu and Kiyoomi helped him figure out the drinks - all of them agreeing on soda, water, and punch.

The group had FaceTimed often to keep up with all of the plans and decisions, and Osamu was still confident in the party going well.

Tetsurou and Kenma had checked up on Rintarou a bit, to which he had told them that he was alright - which did make Osamu feel a bit better, though only slightly.

Not too long after, Osamu had everything planned out. He had called a bakery shop to bake the cake, and Atsumu planned on buying the food and decorations the day before the party - plus a gift he wanted to get Rintarou.

The day before the party had come quickly, and Atsumu and Osamu were at the grocery store a few miles away from their house - Kiyoomi being their source of transportation of course.

Atsumu was pushing the shopping cart, while Osamu guided him around the store, checking expiration dates and tossing the food into the cart. Kiyoomi walked behind them, holding his phone which had Tetsurou and Kenma on the line as well.

“What time is the party tomorrow?” Tetsurou asked, tilting his head. “Kenma and I decided we would drive up there so we can help set everything up and be there.”

“We’re going to set everything up at noon, but the party itself will start at three,” Atsumu spoke, resting his arms on the cart handle. “We reached out to guests a few days ago, and quite a few people can make it.”

Kenma’s vision didn’t stray from his television screen as he was playing Mario Kart. “So Rintarou’s family knows about the party?”

“Yeah, but unfortunately his parents are going to be at work,” Atsumu answered. “They thanked us for throwing the party though, they know about everything that happened and hope everything will go well.”

“Okay, that’s everything on the list,” Osamu said. “Check-out time?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

After checking out, Osamu, Atsumu, and Kiyoomi returned to the car, putting the grocery bags in the trunk. Osamu sat on the passenger side of the backseat and buckled his seatbelt. He began fidgeting with his hands, biting his lip. Once Atsumu saw this in the mirror, he turned around and looked at him.

Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Well, I’m beginning to have doubts about this going well.” Osamu’s voice quivered. “I want this to go well. I don’t want to lose Rintarou. I’ve known him for so long and I was so happy to reconnect with him in high school. I’ve lost him once and it hurt. If I mess this up and he doesn’t forgive me, that’s going to be the end of our friendship.”

Atsumu sighed. “‘Samu, I like where this plan is going. You have fucked up things in the past, but I like your strategy.”

Kiyoomi stopped in front of a red light. “I don’t know him well, but you’ve worked hard this past month and it shows. I don’t see how he wouldn’t be willing to appreciate that. I’m sure he’d appreciate everything you’ve done.”

“I’ve talked to Rintarou a few times about the situation,” Kenma stated. “He’s tried texting you a few times throughout the month, but every time he has something to send, he chickens out. I can assure you he’s been wanting to fix things as well.”

Tetsurou hummed. “See, Osamu? Things are going to go well. You have everything planned, don’t back out of it.”

“Yeah, and at the end of the night, you guys are going to kiss!” Atsumu joked, though Osamu took it literally.

“That isn’t going to happen, because I don’t like him!” Osamu exclaimed, leaning forward to smack Atsumu in the arm.

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “Mhm.” 

“Let’s stop to grab the gift you wanted to get quick, then I’ll take you two home,” Kiyoomi spoke, turning into the parking lot of a small shop.

“Alright, thank you,” Osamu said as he exited the car, running into the store by himself.

He walked to the card aisle, skimming through the categories. Osamu searched through moving-away ones, finally settling on one wishing safe travels. He walked to the other side of the store, searching for what he had in mind.

Finally, Osamu found what he was looking for - an empty photo album. He picked it up, then headed toward the check-out desk by the entrance of the store.

Osamu rushed outside, and got into the car, setting his bag on the seat next to him.

“Do you think he’ll like the gift?” Atsumu asked, looking in Osamu’s direction through his mirror.

Osamu slightly smiled. “Yeah, I know he will.”

When Rintarou had moved away in fifth grade, Osamu’s parents bought him a photo album to put some pictures of the two in it to give to Rintarou. After he had moved back to Hyogo, the two would look through it every once in a while when hanging out at Rintarou’s to look back through the memories.

Osamu planned on doing the same for when he moved again.

After returning home, Atsumu and Osamu printed pictures to put in the photo album while Osamu continued sorting them in the pages of it. He stayed up late working on it.

-

Osamu woke up the morning after, having fallen asleep at his desk. He heard loud knocking at the door then widened his eyes when he realized what day it was. He picked up his phone, seeing the screen read as ‘12:24.’

Osamu ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over his feet multiple times as he reached the front door, seeing Atsumu also trying to rush. He opened the door, seeing Kiyoomi, Kenma, and Tetsurou there.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you two woke up almost half an hour late,” Kenma commented, entering the house, followed by Tetsurou and Kiyoomi.

“We’ve been knocking ever since noon, how did you both  _ not _ hear us,” Kiyoomi asked, grabbing the groceries from the plastic bags.

“We’re both heavy sleepers.” Atsumu scratched his neck, laughing nervously.

“Enough talking, let’s get everything set up,” Tetsurou stated, grabbing the decorations.

The group worked on the party set-up and making last-minute preparations. The group made sure everything was nice and tidy, and that there was nothing on Osamu’s party ideas list that they had forgotten.

Kiyoomi sighed. “I’ve got to get going, The party is in ten minutes. I’ll text you when I’m with Rintarou.”

Osamu bit his lip and nodded. “Alright, just make sure he’s blindfolded.”

Kiyoomi grabbed the blindfold from the bag. “I know. I’ll see you guys shortly.”

Everyone exchanged goodbye’s before he exited the house. Almost immediately, Osamu began fidgeting with his hands and wouldn’t look up from the ground, even when Tetsurou said his name.

“Osamu, what’s wrong?” Tetsurou asked him.

Osamu bit his lip. “I’m nervous.”

“We see that, but we all know it’s going to go smoothly,” Atsumu told him.

“Look.” Osamu looked up to meet everyone’s gaze before returning his glance to the dining room floor. “I’ve liked Rintarou for a long time - and not just as a friend. I know I’ve denied it in the past but, he’s important to me, whether or not he would return my feelings. I don’t want our friendship to be ruined.”

“Osamu, I know that Rintarou would still want to be your friend after this,” Tetsurou replied. “I understand why you’re nervous. I know you don’t want to lose what you have with him. You just have to stay confident. You’ve done an amazing job with planning all of this.”

“I agree with Kuro,” Kenma added. “All that’s left now is the party itself.”

“Yeah!” Atsumu exclaimed. “You can do it! Go get your future boyfriend!”

Everyone could hear knocks at the door, Atsumu hurrying to get to it.

“It’s party time,” Atsumu commented while opening the door.

A minuscule smile found its place on Osamu’s lips. “Thank you, guys.”

“Any time,” Tetsurou responded.

Atsumu and the rest of them mingled around with the other guests for a while before he received a text from Kiyoomi.

“He’s almost here,” Atsumu said.

Osamu’s eyes widened as he took a deep breath. “Oh, goodness.”

“Hey.” Atsumu pocketed his phone. “You can do this.”

Just then, the door opened, Kiyoomi guiding a blindfolded Rintarou into the house. Osamu did his best to not shed tears seeing his best friend there.

“Can I take the blindfold off now?” Rintarou asked, turning around and trying to figure out where Kiyoomi was. “I still don’t know why I had to wear this in the first place.”

Kiyoomi motioned for Osamu to come forward. “Go ahead.”

Rintarou reached behind his head, untying the blindfold. The second it had come off, his gray eyes met Osamu’s blue ones. He immediately shifted his gaze to the floor, trying to hide that he was nearly on the verge of tears. Once Osamu saw this, he stepped closer, gently rested a hand on one of his shoulders, causing Rintarou to look up.

“Hey, during the party, can we spend time together?” Osamu asked him in a soft tone. “I also have some things I need to talk to you about after it.”

Rintarou looked at the ground, then returned his gaze to Osamu’s eyes. He nodded, causing Osamu to gently smile at him.

A few more guests had arrived, and the party began. The Inarizaki team as well as Tetsurou and Kenma all talked with each other, one of the discussions being how Osamu planned the party and the rest had helped out - which led to Rintarou finding out that the party was for him.

After the group had separated, Rintarou looked at Osamu. “Is it true that you planned this for me?”

Osamu shifted his gaze temporarily and bit his lip. “Yes, it is. This is your going-away party.”

Rintarou’s mouth gaped and he softly smiled at Osamu. “Thank you.”

Osamu returned the smile. “Yeah, of course.”

The party continued, consisting of everyone eating pizza and cake, as well as Rintarou opening the gifts people had gotten him - minus the one from Osamu.

(Osamu wanted that one to be a secret until they talked with each other.)

The party passed by quickly, Osamu and Rinarou staying at each other’s side the entire time. The only guests who were still there were Rintarou, Kiyoomi, Tetsurou, and Kenma.

Osamu and Rintarou had been silent for a little bit, and Osamu thought it was a good time to talk with Rintarou.

“Hey, is it alright if we have our talk now?” Osamu asked, looking over at Rintarou.

Rintarou nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

The two stood up from the seats they were on, and Osamu led Rintarou outside. He grabbed the party bag he had put the card and photo album in and exited the house. The second the two were alone, Osamu’s eyes welled up with tears.

“Rin, I’m so sorry for what I said,” Osamu apologized with tears rolling down his eyes. “I promise I didn’t mean any of it.”

He began sobbing, Rintarou’s mouth gaping open as he watched the scene in front of him.

Rintarou bit his lip. “Osamu-”

“I just don’t want to lose you again,” Osamu interrupted Rintarou. “The first time you moved, we lost contact and I don’t want to lose our friendship. I don’t want you to leave either.”

Rintarou began tearing up as well, and his gaze was focused on the ground. “Osamu, I promise we won’t stop talking this time. We’re older now and I have your phone number. We can FaceTime whenever you want. Anyway, it’s okay. I don’t want to lose our friendship either.”

The two didn’t say another word - Osamu was sobbing, while Rintarou stood, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

After they both calmed down, Osamu wiped the stray tears away with his forearm.

“You promise we’ll keep in contact?” Osamu looked up at Rintarou, who was sniffling.

Rintarou nodded. “Yes, I promise.”

Osamu bit his lip then remembered Rintarou’s gift. “This is for you.”

He handed the bag to Rintarou, who furrowed his eyebrows. He reached into the bag, finding the card first. He tore the envelope open, and read the front of the card, then flipped it open to read the message inside of it.

_ Hello, Rin! I hope you enjoyed your going-away party! I’m happy we reconnected, and I hope everything goes well for you in Tokyo. You’re an amazing best friend and I would never ask for anyone else. These past few years with you have been great. Yours truly, Osamu. _

Rintarou softly smiled after reading the card and saw that there was another item in the bag. He reached for it, and the second he saw what it was, his mouth fell agape.

“Oh my god,” Rintarou mumbled.

He set the bag and card on the ground and flipped through the photo album, Osamu standing next to him and watching.

“Look! There’s the first selfie we took when we hung out after reconnecting,” Osamu pointed out.

Rintarou giggled, and flipped through a page, stopping on one. “Oh, there’s a picture from when you forced me to go to the mall with you.”

“Hey, you know you had fun that day.” Osamu pouted.

Rintarou smirked. “Oh, yeah, I for sure had fun when you threw a fit over losing to me in that racing game.”

“You beat me by a millisecond!” Osamu exclaimed.

The two laughed and Rintarou flipped to the next page, Osamu pointing at a specific picture. “Oh my god! That’s when you and I went to a school dance together because we had no one else to go with.”

Rintarou smiled - Osamu had never seen him smile as wide as he did before that moment. “That was one of the best nights of my life. The team still makes fun of us for slow dancing with each other.”

Osamu snickered. “As if most of them aren’t gay and in a relationship.”

Rintarou giggled and continued flipping through the photo album, Osamu looking through the photos with him.

After reaching the end, Rintarou closed it and looked at his best friend. “Thank you so much, Osamu. I love this.”

Osamu smiled at him. “Of course.”

Osamu reached his arms out to offer a hug, and Rintarou accepted it, wrapping his arms around Osamu’s waist. Atsumu quietly stood in front of them, taking a picture of their hug.

“Got a new picture you can add to the photo album!” Atsumu exclaimed, lowering his phone.

“‘Tsumu!” Osamu shouted, glaring at his brother.

“What?!” Atsumu exclaimed. “I just wanted to be helpful.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. “Sorry about that, I tried to stop him.”

Tetsurou and Kenma stood by, watching Osamu and Atsumu arguing.

After it ceased, Osamu turned to look at Rintarou. “Is it alright if I stop at your house to talk with you one last time before you head off?”

“Of course,” Rintarou answered, smiling at him. “I’d be happy if you were there.”

The group stood in silence before Kiyoomi spoke up. “Hey, it’s getting pretty late, so I think it’s best to get you home, Rintarou.”

Ritnarou nodded.

“Tetsurou, Kenma, do you two need a place to stay?” Atsumu asked.

“Kuro checked us into a hotel this morning,” Kenma told him. “We’re heading home tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, have a safe drive home, guys,” Atsumu said. “I’m going to head to bed, I’m exhausted.”

Everyone shared good night’s and goodbye’s before everyone headed off. When Osamu entered the house, Atsumu was sitting on the couch, his phone in his hand.

“So, did you two smooch?” Atsumu smirked.

“No, I never said anything about how I feel.” Osamu shrugged.

“You should tell him tomorrow,” Atsumu suggested.

Osamu rolled his eyes. “I’m too tired to deal with this. Good night.”

“Good night, ‘Samu,” Atsumu responded.

The twins headed to their bedrooms, Osamu flopping on his bed.

He had a hard time trying to fall asleep despite how tired he was. He didn’t want Rintarou to leave him.

\--

Osamu had woken up bright and early in the morning to head over to Rintarou’s house. Atsumu got up as well to go with Kiyoomi to take him over.

After Osamu had gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair up so it wasn’t  _ too _ messy, he met Atsumu in the living room, who was fast asleep on Kiyoomi’s shoulder.

“Ready?” Kiyoomi asked him, raising his eyebrows.

Osamu nodded and Kiyoomi nudged Atsumu awake, scaring him. The three then exited the house, got into the car, and headed off.

-

When they arrived at Rintarou’s house, Osamu saw that Rintarou was helping his parents pack the last few things into the moving truck before the trunk of it had closed. He hopped out of the car, rushing over to him.

“Rintarou!” Osamu shouted, immediately getting Rintarou’s attention.

“Hey, Osamu.” Rintarou walked over to him, a minuscule smile on his face.

“Are you guys ready to get going?” Osamu asked, eyeing the moving truck and the family’s gray van both parked along the curb.

“Pretty much, everything’s all packed,” Rintarou answered. “But it’s not time if I haven’t talked to you yet.”

Osamu laughed, looking at his black Converse. The two fell silent, though it didn’t take long before Osamu had spoken up again.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Osamu looked up into Rintarou’s gray eyes.

Rintarou sniffled. “I’m going to miss you too.”

“Don’t tell me you’re crying again,” Osamu smirked - though he couldn’t hide the tears that were welling in his eyes. “Come here.”

Osamu put his arms out and the two shared a hug, Osamu’s shirt sleeve becoming damp with Rintarou’s tears. The two separated after a few minutes and the two heard a woman’s voice in the distance.

“Rintarou, we’re ready whenever you are, ‘hun!” Rintarou’s mom told him.

Osamu and Rintarou looked at each other and sighed.

“I guess this is farewell for now,” Rintarou sadly smiled at Osamu.

“Yeah.” Osamu bit his lip. “Make sure to tell me how it goes in Tokyo, alright?”

Rintarou nodded. “Of course.”

Osamu smiled. “Okay.”

Rintarou began heading off, then Osamu remembered what he was going to tell his best friend, and quickly grabbed his wrist.

“I’m sorry, there’s something else I have to tell you,” Osamu told Rintarou.

Rintarou blinked and Osamu let go of his wrist.

The second Osamu began speaking, he couldn’t stop himself. “Okay, so I know we’re best friends and all, but I’ve honestly felt more for you than that. Ever since we were kids, I knew that you were one of the most important people in my life. When we reconnected and became close again, I realized the reason I felt so strongly about you was that I liked you more than a friend. I love you, Rin.”

Rintarou took a few minutes to process the quick rambling from his best friend and looked into Osamu’s blue eyes, though tears had welled up in his eyes. “I love you too, Osamu. I feel the same way.”

Osamu began tearing up as well and wiped his eyes, though there were still a few tears shed. “You do?”

Rintarou softly smiled at Osamu. “Yes, I do.”

Osamu started sobbing. “Fuck, I should’ve said something sooner.”

Rintarou giggled. “Calm down, you big baby, if you’re fine with long-distance dating that’s still an option for us.”

“I mean, as long as we’re together, I’m okay with anything.” Osamu wiped some tears off of his cheeks, sniffling afterward.

“Alright.” Rintarou reassuringly smiled at him before looking back at the gray fan and moving truck that was still parked on the side of the curb. “My parents are ready to go, I should get going.”

Osamu leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Rintarou’s, who was shocked about the kiss. Once they separated, Osamu pulled the other into a tight hug, Rintarou resting his head on his shoulder.

“I love you, Rintarou,” Osamu mumbled, kissing the top of his head.

Rintarou sniffled. “I love you too.”

“Call me when you get home?” Osamu asked, pulling away from the hug and intertwining his and Rintarou’s fingers.

“For sure.” Rintarou smiled at him.

Osamu walked Rintarou to the gray van that was parked along the curb and let go of his hands.

“Hey, Osamu?” Rintarou spoke, looking into Osamu’s blue eyes one last time before getting into the car.

Rintarou looked at the ground. “The last two weeks without you was the worst thing I’ve had to go through.”

Osamu fidgeted with his hands. “Same here, Rin. I don’t want that ever again.”

Rintarou shook his head. “Me neither.”

The two stood in a short silence before Rintarou spoke up.

“Well, I’ll talk to you later. Farewell,” Rintarou said, opening the car door.

Osamu smiled. “Alright, goodbye, Rin.”

Rintarou shut the car door and Osamu returned to Kiyoomi’s car, watching as Rintarou and his parents left for Tokyo. Tears rolled down his cheeks, though the call he received from him later that night reassured him that their relationship will work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at these places!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irisowari) | [Tumblr](https://irisowari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
